thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ieel
Ieel is the patron god over the Water Mountains. He is also the son of Ielnach, god of the water and seas, and Sylves, goddess of the winds. Personality Ieel is extremely childish and silly and will constantly joke around with those near him unless the situation demands otherwise. He picks up on social queues poorly but once blatantly told something he will cease it or drop the topic. His demeanor drastically changed when he attends the meeting of the gods and he will become irritable and distracted during them. Appearance Ieel has caramel skin and a boyish face with unkempt light brown hair and his father's water blue eyes. He is lean and has extremely defined leg muscles. When wearing clothing he can be found inside of a thin vest or shirtless with long pants and knee-high boots. Mythology It is said that a female mortal once sneaked inside his realm and raped him. Upon hearing the news, Ielnach sent a death hound given to Ieel by Amuradel to kill the woman because of what she had done. It is told that Amuradel still keeps the woman's soul imprisoned and tormented because of her deed. Relationships Ielnach Ieel seems to do anything and everything that he can in order to annoy his father; he refuses to attend meetings, he can rarely be contacted, he refuses to wear clothes, and he loves to stay inside of a constant state of play. Despite all of this Ieel can always expect his father to care and protect him as well as keep him in line. Sylves Whenever Ieel gets in trouble he can always find solace with his mother. Since the day he was born Sylves has done everything she can to care for her son though as much as she loves him, she does not try to make him love her anymore than his father and hopes that he will never have to chose between his mother and father. Amuradel Ever since Ieel was a young child he has always had a fascination with Amuradel that no one is able to understand why. Even though he rarely receives any encouragement from Amuradel he has also never been told to leave her alone and still floats towards her during each meeting. She never shows any outward affection towards Ieel but she have given him one Hellhound and will do things for him under the table. Dimitri Dimitri tends to keep their relationship purely business but he will voluntarily go and check up on the boy and he willingly goes after Ieel whenever he does not attend a meeting. Trivia * Ieel is the youngest of the gods and the only on made through traditional conception and birth meaning that he cannot change his looks as he pleases and he does age. * Ielnach and Sylves made a deal that if their child was female, Sylves would name her and if their child was male, Ielnach would name him. * Whenever Ieel does not show to a god meeting Ielnach will try and retrieve him before giving up and asking Dimitri who always manages to capture the boy. Category:Gods Category:All